


Art - In the Fortress of Deanitude

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy times, in the fortress of Deanitude, relaxing with a beer, what's on tv tonight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Gift for Canonisrelative as part of the SPN J2 Xmas exchange.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	Art - In the Fortress of Deanitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canonisrelative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonisrelative/gifts).



Title : In the Fortress of Deanitude  
Author :   
Pairing : Gen  
Rating : PG13  
Warnings : none  
Summary : Movie or tv night in the Bunker and two lazy boys try out their Lazy-boys, with a few beers and Scoobynatural.  
A/N: I spent ages trying to decide what to do out of all the lovely prompts and likes, but after the finale, I just wanted to give you (and the boys!) that moment of down time and laughter. Hope it lifts the spirits!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50744975737/in/dateposted/)

Watercolour and pencil with digitally enhanced colour

Process!  
Starter sketch to test the composition  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50744866381/in/photostream/)  
Pencil drawing for the painting  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50744866846/in/photostream/)  
Painting in progress  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50744975502/in/photostream/)  
Thanks to quickreaver and blindswandive for the betaing and cheerleading!  



End file.
